Une Fin Tragique
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: Lucius a vécu quelque chose de difficile à vivre pour tout être humain, il explique comment c'est arriver, sa fin arrive proche. HISTOIRE À CHAPITRE UNIQUE. Review SVP


UNE FIN TRAGIQUE  
  
Histoire à chapitre unique  
  
Hier, il s'est passer quelque chose de terrible que je ne me pardonnerai jamais. J'ai tout perdu, d'un coup! J'ai toujours mes millions et millions de gallions dans mon compte en banque. Non ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. J'ai tout perdu et je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs chose trop tard. Trop tard.  
  
~Début du Flash Back~  
  
Ce soir, je me rend à la réunion de mangemort qui a lieu à minuit. Le maître nous parle de ses futurs projet, c'est fut très ennuyant jusqu'à ce que Potter fasse éruption de je ne sais où et qu'une bagarre éclate. Encore une fois, comme à l'habitude Potter a finit par s'échapper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est venu faire, mais je sais que le maître est hors de lui et qu'il lance des doloris à tout le monde et je ne fais pas exception. Pourtant, cette douleur ne dure que quelques secondes. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il se calme et vient me voir et me retire du cercle des mangemort pour me parler en privé.  
  
«Lucius, je crois que nous devrions aller à ton manoir», me dit-il froidement.  
  
«Bien sûr, si vous voulez, maître», répondis-je.  
  
Nous retournons dans le cercle et IL annonce à tout le monde notre déplacement. Je transplane le premier et me rend dans le salon noir, c'est dans lui où se passe toutes les réunions de mangemorts qui se tienne dans mon manoir. J'attend les autres. Ils n'arrivent pas. Je me demande ce qu'ils font. Soudain, j'entend des pas, mais je les reconnaît, c'est Narcissa.  
  
«Déjà revenu!», me dit-elle.  
  
«Le maître a demander à ce que nous fassions la réunion ici», lui répondis- je froidement.  
  
Elle s'assoit sur le divan et attend. Cela fait maintenant vingt minute que je poirote dans mon salon et personne ne vient. Puis, la tête blonde de mon fils apparaît dans le cadre de porte. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui!», pensais-je rageusement.  
  
«Excusez-moi père, mais j'aimerais vous demander..», commença-t-il.  
  
Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase et c'est parce que le maître venait d'arriver, mais seul, accompagner de personne. Il regarde à tour de rôle Narcissa et Drago d'un regard étrange, indescriptible. Il se tourna vers moi et dit :  
  
«J'ai décidé de renvoyer les autres chez eux, nous continuerons demain».  
  
Alors, il m'a fait attendre pendant près de vingt minutes ici? Grrr! Une chance que c'est lui sinon je lui lancerais un doloris sur le champs. Mais, Narcissa, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir la langue dans sa poche se mit à crier ce que je pensais tout bas :  
  
«Non, mais vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile! Vous l'avez fait attendre pendant vingt minutes ici! Ah oui, c'est certain que vous aviez beaucoup mieux à faire que de venir l'informer! Dites-moi avez-vous l'esprit au ralenti ou vous êtes vraiment ainsi? Vous savez ce que je pense de vous? Vous n'êtes que piètre homme qui se pense le nombril du monde, mais si vous ne faisiez que ouvrir vos yeux un peu, vous verriez que vous n'êtes qu'un faible, un lâche!»  
  
Elle se tût alors et sembla voir son erreur. Je regardai mon maître et se que je vis ne laissais rien présager de bon. Il la regardait d'un regard dur, la baguette tendu par en avant et il dit d'une voix pleine de colère et de rage :  
  
«Endoloris».  
  
Narcissa se mit à crier et à se tordre de douleur par terre. Je détournai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose, mais j'en fut incapable. Soudain, j'entendis une autre voix s'exclamer :  
  
«Arrêter! Arrêter ce sort. Si vous voulez lui faire du mal, il faudra me passer dessus!»  
  
Drago! Mais qu'était-il en train de faire. J'entendis le maître murmurer encore une fois le doloris, qui atteignit cette fois mon fils, qui tomba par terre en criant désespérément.  
  
Moi, voyant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux, je ne sut que faire. Tout d'un coup, un sentiment encore étrange pour moi, que je n'avais éprouver qu'à la naissance de Drago, se déclara en moi et je me mit à haïr mon maître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis jeter devant mon fils et criai à mon maître :  
  
«Vous êtes un fou ou quoi? Vous attaquer à mon fils, je..»  
  
Je me suis arrêter, car le maître venait de faire quelque chose qui me blessa profondément. IL venait de lancer l'Avada Kedavra à Narcissa et maintenant, IL me regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres et me dit :  
  
«Alors que disais-tu?»  
  
Je fut incapable de parler et je basculai sur le dos, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de faire.  
  
«Ça te fait mal, hein? Aurais-tu envie que je touche encore plus haut?», me dit-il avec une piquée d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
Alors ça l'amusait? Mais... Que veut-il dire par toucher encore plus haut? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Drago! Au moment où j'ai réaliser, IL lançait le sort fatal et le sort arriva direct sur Drago, qui essaya en vain de l'éviter. Je le vis tomber par terre. Je me précipitai sur le corps sans vie de mon fils et ma femme et je me rendit compte d'une chose : Je les aimais. Oui, je les aimais. Jamais je ne l'avais encore réaliser pour en être sûr. Pour la première fois de ma vie, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je ne fit rien, absolument rien pour les empêcher de couler sur mes joues. Je me tournai et vis que mon maître n'était plus là. IL s'était enfui. IL avait tuer ma femme et mon fils. IL m'avait trahit. IL m'avait enlever ce dont était le plus important pour moi : mon fils. Cet enfant que j'avais chéri, aimer du mieux que je pouvais, rendu heureux de la meilleur des façon qu'il soit, n'était aujourd'hui plus de ce monde. Mort à 16 ans, ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir. Et moi, j'aurais dût mourir à sa place. J'aurais dût me mettre devant lui pour recevoir le sort fatal, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai été un lâche. Oui, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un lâche. Je suis un pourri. Ma vie est pourri.  
  
Sur ce, je me mit pleurer pendant des heures serrant les deux corps inanimé, des deux personnes que j'ai aimé le plus dans ma vie  
  
~ Fin du Flash Back~  
  
Puis, ce matin j'ai été au ministère et j'ai rendu ma démission. Je suis ensuite rester au manoir à contempler des photos. J'ai sortit l'album de mes souvenirs heureux. Les seules photos où l'ont peut me voir sourire. Et je dirais qu'il n'y en a en fait que 2. L'une qui est lors de mon mariage avec Narcissa et l'autre, je suis avec Drago dans mes bras et je suis le plus heureux des hommes : Je suis père.  
  
Mais maintenant, c'est le soir et je ne supporte plus la douleur. Alors, je suis dans la salle de torture de mon manoir et je regarde les instruments qu'il y a. Je prend une corde suspendu et l'attache autour de mon cou. Je me sens soulever et je sens la corde se serrer autour de mon cou. Ma gorge devient de plus en plus serrer et bientôt je ne suis plus capable de respirer. Je vois alors passer devant moi, ma vie. Mon père, ma mère, mes amis, ma descente aux enfers, le maître, Narcissa et.Drago.  
  
Puis, plus rien.  
  
Ce soir, a été la dernière soirée de la vie d'un pourri, un salaud, un menteur, un voleur.  
  
Ce soir a été la dernière soirée de MA VIE.  
  
FIN  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alors, c'est ça. C'est une fic à chapitre unique. Et justement, c'est pas parce que c'est un chapitre unique que vous ne devez pas me laisser de review. J'espère que vous avez aimer. 


End file.
